gods and goddesses to read: the lightning thief
by 190vin
Summary: my first fanfic I'm very bad at giving summaries but here goes: percy, thalia and nico single and vain to the past to read the livros percy Jackson and the Olympians and heroes of the Olympus with the gods with various characters appearing encertas parts of the book to read along with they


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or the heroes of Olympus**

The gods were on their annual discussion that happens around the winter solstice. Zeus and Hades were arguing about who was the favorite of his mother Rhea, Poseidon and Athena were arguing about who should be the patron god of Athens (N / A: Even after having already been decided) and so on.

When a golden light appeared in the room, turn out the light when three people were in the middle of the room, a girl with black hair with electric blue eyes with a black light on them wore silver pants and a white shirt written "I Love Linkin Park" on it.

A younger boy had black hair, black eyes with a little blue as the girl and had black clothes.

but all disheveled as if he had now agreed. Her eyes were green sea a little gray, very tanned and wearing green shorts and a red shirt. What most surprised the gods was the aura of power that left the boy, so Athena saw him felt something in his heart "that feeling is this?" She thought.

"Who are you?" Said the lord of heaven, pointing his lightning bolt for them," father, guard Ray nobody wants to be electrocuted "" said the girl, everyone was wondering why she called her father Zeus.

"As if you could talk,'re always giving me a shock," said the younger boy, but when we finished talking, Took a shock girl.

"I do not have a daughter!"Said Zeus after he recovered.

"Brother, we all know about Thalia" Poseidon said calmly

"Well, then if present semi-gods and say why and how here" when the older boy was about to speak, when a box came in the room of thrones a ticket fall in the lap of the king of the gods "Sir, I think should read the note before," said the younger boy

_Dear gods and goddesses are these young Olympians of the future is to read books are there with you about our favorite semi-god. you in the future we ask you to introduce yourself by saying all his titles and the Olympian gods, especially Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena try not to kill them, also send more people to the place of reading_

_Graciously_

_The Fates__, Apollo and Hermes (the god awesome Olimpio)_

"So if you have" Zeus said quietly

"It's okay to swear more before they will not attack us when we talk about who we are is not going to try to kill us, oh and we are not half-bloods, were more gods were transformed into this here are two lesser gods and I'm a olipiano" said older

"Okay, we swear we will not attack you until the end of the books" all said in chorus, and thunder just finishing it off the oath

"I first, I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, God of lower shadows and thunder and ghost king, is before you yell Zeus, Hades did not break the oath I get more than seventy years in the casino lotus" Zeus said more grunt to continue and all the gods wondered why a son of Hades was the god of thunder lower.

"I'm Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, goddess of thunder and lower shadows" all began to talk.

"Silence! More like Thalia? you were a tree, because you and Nico have the same domain? "Athena asked her.

"Well, he saved me was a tree," he said pointing to the older boy who took all looking at him.

"Well they have about the same areas, is in my time because I set out to Zeus for a law that all the gods married divide their domains without each other well, Hera became the goddess of marriage, family, heaven and lightning and Zeus the skies, lightning, marriage and family, everyone agreed with my idea i became a law, "then the Hades broke loose

**"How come my daughter / son married a / a daughter / son of Zeus / Hades!?"** Cried Zeus and Hades.

"Dad, I is Thalia / Nico are very happy together and you agree with this in the future" Zeus and Hades was a little cheered.

"Continuing Well, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon"

" not, is Perseus Jackson" said Nico sooner fell silent when a ball was dropped water on him, Zeus and Hades were about to cry when their children looked at them, then decided not to scream.

"God XV Olympian, Hades and Hestia has his throne back" before he could continue broken was by Athena.

"Why?" Thalia said percy in place.

"There was a war, then how we win percy were offered gifts, Percy asked Hades and Hestia had their thrones back."

"Thanks," said Hestia and Hades happy "you are welcome."

" Perseus continues to show, please, "said Artemis.

"Hero of Olympus, son of prophecy, who proposed the law that gods married and have divided their domains destructor of Cronos, Hyperion, Ares, Atlas, and Iapeu monsters, god of the seas, time, fencing, heroes, loyalty, war , wisdom, strategy, art, justice and skill, missions and king of the demigods "as soon as he finished he put the hand in the ears.

**"What, I'm your wife!?" Cried Athena, Aphrodite screamed with excitement while**

**"How come my son / daughter and married to a / a daughter / son of Zeus / Poseidon!?"** The cry was even greater than before.

"Even more than being Athena is my rival! Explain yourself Perseus! Now"

"Um, well see I was dating her daughter, the more it ends with me for a new hero, son of Apollo, she was cheating on me for over three months with him, and I could not know because I was on a mission to get Athena's blessing, to ask her to marry, but when I saw her kissing him, then say it's over, so I went to train with my father for three years later, Zeus will convene a meeting, he offered to make me a god. I accepted, al Athena train me, we begin to realize the feelings of each other and start dates. When was the Zeus to ask if we could marry, he said yes, that was waiting for this, my father was also he said he also approves, since I'll be happy after we got married, "said Percy calm mind.

_"Was it that I felt it when I saw him? Love? "Athena thought" if I think I told him that I found the perfect man to fight, love, conversation"_

_"You told me yes, but forgot the smart, beautiful and loving" Percy said in her thoughts._

Athena was to stand up to human size, and summon two sofas that fit 2 people, Thalia and Nico were holding hands and went to one of the sofas, Athena took the Mao Percy and took him to the other couch, fes him to sit before sitting next to him still holding hands all were surprised, even Percy.

"Already accepted the fact that we are married?" Said Athena

"Yes, who would say that I really love, the more careful not to betray me," said Athena, then kissed the lips of Percy, Percy grinned gulped but right afterwards, the gods were for the human form and the thrones of them were smaller.

"Aye first then who?"Ask Athena

"I'm going as it is about my son" Poseidon picked up the book of Athena

**"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief"**

**"Without wanting to, I transform my teacher powder introduction to algebra."**

**Well this is my first fanfic so this is like a few suggestions**

**For the next chapter**

**I'll be posting the next chapter today or tomorrow**


End file.
